Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium cultivar Yoglenda.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium, commercially known as a garden-type Chrysanthemum and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Yoglendaxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif. and Fort Myers, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new garden-type Chrysanthemum cultivars having inflorescences with desirable inflorescence forms, attractive floret colors and good garden performance.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross made in January, 1996, in Salinas, Calif., of the Chrysanthemum cultivar Helen, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,793, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed Chrysanthemum proprietary seedling selection, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross grown in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla. in October, 1998. The selection of this plant was based on its desirable inflorescence form, attractive ray floret color and good garden performance.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla. since January, 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Yoglenda has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Yoglendaxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Yoglendaxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright and mounded plant habit.
2. Freely branching habit; large, dense and full plants.
3. Uniform and freely flowering.
4. Decorative-type inflorescences.
5. Red-colored ray florets.
6. Natural season flowering in early October in the Northern Hemisphere.
In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Fort Myers, Fla., plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the female parent, the cultivar Helen, in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum flowered about three weeks later than plants of the cultivar Helen when flowered under natural season daylength conditions.
2. Inflorescences of the new Chrysanthemum had more disc florets than inflorescences of the cultivar Helen when flowered under artificial daylength conditions.
In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Fort Myers, Fla., plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the male parent, the unnamed selection, in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum flowered about one week earlier than plants of the male parent when flowered under natural season daylength conditions.
2. Inflorescences of the new Chrysanthemum had fewer disc florets than inflorescences of the male parent.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can be compared to plants of the cultivar Raquel, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,982. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Fort Myers, Fla., plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the cultivar Raquel in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum flowered a few days later than plants of the cultivar Raquel when flowered under natural season daylength conditions.
2. Inflorescences of the new Chrysanthemum had fewer disc florets than inflorescences of the cultivar Raquel when flowered under natural season conditions.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Foxy Valerie, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,892. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Fort Myers, Fla., plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the cultivar Foxy Valerie in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum flowered about one week earlier than plants of the cultivar Foxy Valerie when flowered under natural season daylength conditions.
2. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had larger inflorescences than plants of the cultivar Foxy Valerie.
3. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum were more freely flowering than plants of the cultivar Foxy Valerie.